


Сто очков вперёд

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На заявку: Курфейрак видит Ферра в очках и ему сносит крышу. При этом они вроде как друзья и он обещал не приставать к нему. ХЭ по усмотрению автора
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)





	Сто очков вперёд

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

– Ненавижу дождь, – проворчал Комбефер, ныряя под тряпичный навес булочной, где уже жались к стене Курфейрак и Грантер, прячущие от воды в кулаках сигареты. – Ничего не вижу...  
Он, кажется, сказал что-то ещё, но Курфейрак не слышал. Прислонившись бедром к забытому под навесом стулу, он даже не замечал, что пепел сигареты сыплется ему на джинсы, а срывающиеся капли – за шиворот, глядя только на то, как Комбефер стягивает с длинноватого своего носа очки.  
Обычно Комбефер носил линзы, снимая их только перед сном, и все было в порядке. Спокойный взгляд его серых глаз на всех встречах неторопливо скользил от спорящего с Грантером Анжольраса к разлитому Леглем кофе, от него – к шепчущему что-то Козетте на ухо Мариусу и к руке Фейи в пальцах Баореля, и потом – к экрану планшета, на котором Комбефер вполглаза читал не то статью про сельское хозяйство Гренландии на википедии, не то учебник по термодинамике на клингонском. И всё, действительно, было хорошо, потому что Курфейрак даже не задумывался о том, что чуть покрасневший след от очков на переносице Комбефера так и хотелось поцеловать. Или о том, как он близоруко щурился на тусклый свет, и вообще о том, что без очков он выглядел растерянным, и даже глаза его будто бы немного посветлели.  
Курфейрак выбросил окурок в урну и заметил, что Грантер тактично сбежал в пекарню, якобы, чтобы купить пару багетов, а на деле, затем, чтобы не видеть, как Курфейрак мнётся с ноги на ногу под хлипким навесом.  
Дождь гулко барабанил по навесу. Комбефер старательно вытирал стёкла очков полой рубашки, задрав её так, что стал виден его незагорелый живот с редкими светлыми волосками под пупком. Курфейрак страдал.  
Стоило, наверное, хоть что-нибудь сказать, но Курфейраку в голову не лезло ничего, кроме просьб не то больше никогда не надевать очки, не то не снимать их до конца жизни, и выбор между этими вариантами он сделал не сразу. Он просто подумал, что в очках неудобно целоваться.  
Курфейрак всегда считал себя решительным человеком. Он и сейчас-то решился почти сразу. "Это всё можно будет потом обратить в шутку", – твердил про себя Курфейрак, скользя пальцами по вымокшей куртке Комбефера и разворачивая его к себе. Серые глаза встревоженно шарили взглядом по решительному лицу Курфейрака, и Комбефер даже сделал какое-то неясное движение, будто хотел отстраниться, но пропахшие табаком, дождём и струнами пальцы держали его крепко.  
Чуть привстав на цыпочки, Курфейрак вытянутыми губами коснулся красной полоски от оправы на переносице Комбефера и, прикрыв глаза, едва заметно потерся полуоткрытым ртом о его замёрзший нос.  
Он был готов нарочито весело рассмеяться, отобрать у Комбефера очки, примерить их и переключиться на привычный спор о контактных линзах, но плечи Комбефера под его ладонями вдруг дрогнули, и он, прикрыв глаза, вслепую ткнулся губами в губы Курфейрака. Как ни странно, даже без очков, он не промахнулся.  
Дождь гулко барабанил по навесу. Комбефер ладонями удерживал лицо Курфейрака и губами собирал капли дождя с его щёк. Курфейрак млел и вслепую шарил руками по заднице Комбефера, пытаясь спрятать озябшие пальцы в задних карманах его джинсов.  
В пекарне Грантер дожевывал первый багет и раздумывал о покупке второго.


End file.
